


what's wrong, channie?

by ThirteenthMouse6572



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, How Do I Tag, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Platonic Kissing, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 23:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenthMouse6572/pseuds/ThirteenthMouse6572
Summary: chris is alone with jisung and minho, and the two have some ideas





	what's wrong, channie?

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing this a while ago, but i finished it last night, so if anything doesn't make much sense, that's why

it was quiet in the dorms. only chris, minho and jisung were home – the rest having been taken out for lunch by woojin and changbin. chris was lying on his bed, the doona tangled around his legs and a pillow being hugged to his chest. he had been sucked into a strange spiral of watching unhelpful guides to different groups (including many for stray kids) and didn’t have any plans of pulling himself out.

between the quiet of the videos loading, he could hear jisung and minho laughing in the living room. he hadn’t been too bothered by them to go and check out what they were laughing about. it was only when they went strangely silent that chris began to worry about them.

he paused the video he was watching – a ‘things you didn’t notice’ video for the my pace dance practice – and sat up in bed. he listened carefully, just in case they had only quietened down for a few seconds, but it was still silent a minute or so later. he frowned and untangled his legs, swinging them over the side and quietly walking out of the bedroom and into the living room.

as he passed the kitchen, he was pulled in quickly, the door closing behind him. “wha–” he started to say, but he was cut off by minho’s face close to his. “minho? what are you doing?” he asked. minho didn’t respond, only leaned in slowly, stopping so close to chris that he could feel minho’s breath on his lips.

minho looked up at chris, a question glinting in his eyes. chris nodded slightly, his voice escaping him with the close proximity of his sort-of-boyfriend. minho’s eyes slipped closed and connected their lips. chris froze for a second, figuring out what to do with his entire body. he eventually just wrapped his arms around minho’s neck, one of his hands wandering to minho’s hair and tangling his fingers in it.

minho hummed into the kiss, walking forward and pressing chris against the kitchen counter, forcing the elder to jump up onto it. chris – from his higher position on the counter – pushed into the kiss, letting his hands wander minho’s body, running his fingertips across minho’s stomach.

it appears that minho had other ideas.

minho pulled away from the kiss and chris definitely did not whine. minho smirked at him and patted his leg gently. “minho, what’s going on?” chris asked. “where’s jisung?”

“don’t worry about it, hyung,” minho replied, walking out of the kitchen. he stopped at the door and looked back to chris. “why don’t you go find jisung?”

before chris could even think of a reply, minho was gone. he could still feel the tingle of the kiss on his lips and brought his fingers to them gently. he decided that whatever the two were up to couldn’t be any good. he jumped off the counter and walked out of the kitchen, wondering where jisung could be. he saw minho lying on the couch, his head on the armrest.

minho met chris’ gaze and flicked his eyes to the bedroom door that he shared with jisung. chris took the hint and walked over slowly, debating inside his head whether or not he should open the door before he even got there.

chris did open the door, but almost slammed it shut as soon as he saw jisung. “chris~” jisung called, his voice ringing clear even though the nearly-closed door. something in chris' stomach turned at the sound of his english name from jisung's mouth, especially in that tone. that something also prompted him to open the door again, slower than before, and step inside.

he didn't look at jisung, focusing on a fixed point on the floor, but he already knew what the other looked like. "chris~ look at me baby," jisung called. chris listened intently, hearing the soft 'thud' of jisung's feet hitting the floor. chris shook his head and closed his eyes for good measure when he could see jisung's feet in his view.

jisung stopped moving, but chris knew he was in front of him. jisung grabbed chris' face gently, pushing up his chin so that they would be looking at each other - if chris had his eyes open. "why won't you look at me, baby?" jisung asked.

chris opened his mouth to reply, even though he wasn't even that sure what he would say, but his voice didn't want anything to do with the matter. instead, chris settled for just shaking his head again - as much as he could with jisung's control over the movement.

"please, baby?" jisung asked, a tone hidden behind a whine that chris couldn't quite catch. "please look at me? or just open your eyes for me?"

chris took a deep breath. "i-i can't," he forced out. "be-because if i... if i look at your face then..." he trailed off, hoping he wouldn't have to finish the sentence.

"then what, baby?" jisung asked, breaking chris' hope.

"then..." another deep breath. "then i'll look at all of you... and i can't... i can't do that." chris was sort of proud of himself for getting that out, but the pride was watered down by the fact that jisung was younger than him and yet could make chris as much of a panicked gay as minho does.

jisung made a... noise. chris wasn't sure exactly what is was - something between a whine and a hum of disapproval - but it sent a shiver down his spine. "here, just look at the roof baby," jisung said, tilting chris' head upwards. "you don't even have to look at me."

it was bait, chris knew that. he took it anyway.

he opened his eyes slightly, reflexively bringing his head down to avoid the bright bedroom light. it was immediately obvious that chris had made a mistake because he could see jisung's smirk and chris couldn't just close his eyes again. not when it would just make it worse.

"that's good, baby," jisung said, a slight purr to his words. "was that so hard?" chris didn't respond, too busy using all his willpower not to move any part of his body towards or over jisung.

jisung took half a step forward, almost completely closing the gap between their noses with about an inch to spare. "you can look at me, baby," jisung said.

"i already am," chris said, his voice strained and weirdly higher-pitched.

jisung laughed softly. "no, baby," he said, "you're looking through me. why don't you look at me?"

"you know why."

jisung held chris' face with both his hands, brushing his thumbs ever-so-slightly over chris' eyelashes, making him flutter his eyes closed. jisung removed one hand and grabbed chris' wrist with it. chris tensed his arm in an attempt to go against jisung, but gave up quickly, allowing the younger to move it.

that was one of the many mistakes chris made that day. it almost certainly wouldn't be the last, especially when he was alone with jisung and minho.

jisung placed chris' hand on his stomach, holding it there so that chris couldn't pull away. "you won't look at me, baby," jisung said, voice low and quiet, "you can touch me."

a lot of thoughts flashed through chris' head at that point. why had he just let jisung get away with no honoraries? when did jisung have more control over chris than chris had over jisung? than chris had over himself?

he didn't have time to figure out appropriate responses, because his eyes flew open and he met jisung's - which glinted with mischief. chris looked down at jisung and had to remind himself to keep breathing, christopher.

jisung had either raided felix's wardrobe or had taken the time to go and buy something because he was wearing a soft blue pleated skirt with fishnets underneath. he was also wearing what chris thought was his jumper, but he wasn't really focused on that part of jisung's outfit.

"do you like it?" jisung asked, startling chris out of all the thoughts running through his head. "i picked it out just for you, baby."

chris swallowed thickly and nodded. "i-i... it's great," he mumbled. "you look... great."

"should i go show minho?" jisung asked. chris nodded, hoping that jisung would leave and he would be able to breathe properly. "good idea. come on baby." jisung stepped backward and started to walk towards the door, chris' wrist still trapped in his grip. 

"wait, what?" chris said, letting himself be dragged out the door anyway.

"hyung~!" jisung called. _why did he call minho 'hyung'?_ chris thought to himself. for some reason the sentence made chris' breath hitch, but he didn't think jisung noticed.

minho - still lying on the couch - tilted his head back so that he could see jisung and chris. "nice outfit, sunggie, you look amazing," he said. "i see you've broken chan-hyung."

chris felt his face grow warm and he ducked his head in an attempt to hide it. "he hasn't made me call him 'hyung' yet, which i think means i succeeded," jisung replied. chris could hear the smugness in his voice.

"channie-hyung," minho called. "come here?" chris was trapped. it was either stay with jisung, who had almost absolute control over chris at the moment, or go to minho, who would have almost absolute control over chris if he chose to go there.

either way, chris was totally fucked.

he looked to jisung, who nodded and let go of chris' wrist in some sort of permission. _god, when did this happen?_ chris asked himself as he walked over to minho, sitting on the edge of the couch cushion in front of minho's body.

"when did our hyung need permission to walk somewhere?" minho teased, obviously having seen the interaction between chris and jisung.

"ever since he walked into the bedroom," jisung replied.

minho hummed and pulled chris back, positioning both of them so that chris was holding himself up above minho, his arms shaking slightly. "kiss me, hyung?" minho asked.

chris froze, unsure of what to do. of course he was just told what to do, but he still didn't know what to do. it was silent for a while before minho started to move. "if you don't want to, that's fine-" he started saying. next thing chris knew, he was panicking and their lips were together.

minho seemed just as surprised as chris was to be kissing him, but quickly started kissing back, pushing his hands under chris' shirt and running his nails across the bare skin lightly.

"hyung!" jisung whined. "you already got to kiss him! i want a turn!"

chris pulled away from minho and looked up at jisung, unsure of what to do. kissing minho was nice, of course, but he did sort of want to know what jisung would do. minho seemed to sense what chris was thinking and tapped his shoulder gently. "you can go and kiss him, hyung," he said chris nodded and crawled off the couch, standing awkwardly by minho’s head.

“channie, what’s wrong baby?” jisung asked, walking up to chris and putting a hand on his arm. “not sure what to do?” chris nodded silently, mentally fighting the urge to ask jisung to just kiss him. “it’s okay, darling, minho and i can take care of you if you need.”

chris liked the idea of that, and he wasn’t sure how that made him feel. being the leader for a rookie group was stressful and chris wanted nothing more than to just be looked after. so he nodded to jisung, which earned him a slightly-surprised noise from minho. “minnie, babe, get off the couch,” jisung said, still looking at chris. “what do you want to do, channie?”

chris shrugged, not finding it in himself to say anything. “come on, baby,” minho said, wrapping his arms around chris’ waist and hooking his chin over his shoulder, “let’s get comfy on the couch and pick out a movie, okay? sunggie can go get us some nice blankets and pillows and we can all watch a movie together.” chris nodded in agreement, leaning into minho’s chest.

the three ended up on the couch together. chris found himself between minho and jisung, hyper-aware of the feeling of jisung’s fishnets and skirt against his own legs. they had picked out a movie – train to busan – which chris was beginning to regret picking. he’d watched it before and it wasn’t too scary then (especially considering that, when he watched it, it was midday and in the middle of the dorm) but now, every time something happened, chris found himself having to supress the urge to jump and hide himself.

as soon as the train attendant was attacked and the yelling started, chris flinched violently and buried himself into minho’s neck. if he was whining, then he wouldn’t admit that. “channie baby?” minho asked worriedly. “what’s wrong, sweetheart?" 

chris opened his mouth to answer but no words came out, only a high-pitched whine. the movie had been paused and chris felt a hand on his leg. “baby, look at me?” jisung asked. “the tv is off right now, you won’t have to see anything bad.” chris reluctantly pulled away from minho and faced jisung, looking down at his lap. “what is it baby?”

chris took a deep breath. “i-it’s scary...” he muttered, feeling embarrassed. “’m sorry.”

“baby, you don’t have to be sorry, it’s alright,” minho said, rubbing chris’ back. “how about we pick another movie?”

jisung flicked through netflix and chose how to train your dragon, not giving any reason why when minho asked. chris was happier with that movie, leaning his head on jisung’s shoulder and playing with his skirt absentmindedly. “do you like the skirt, baby?” chris nodded in reply, twisting the fabric between his fingers. “would you like sunggie to buy you one?” chris froze for a second before shrugging. “we can go shopping one day and you can decide then, how about that?” chris nodded and turned his head so he could kiss jisung’s shoulder.

“why are you two being all lovey-dovey without me?” minho interrupted. “come kiss me, channie?” chris happily agreed, turning his head to let minho capture his lips. chris definitely liked kissing minho, but when jisung started to kiss his neck at the same time, chris felt like melting into their arms.

“minnie,” jisung mumbled against chris’ neck, “why does channie get all the kisses?” minho pulled away from chris and laughed softly.

“would you like me to kiss you?”

jisung nodded happily, leaning forward and letting minho meet him halfway. chris could feel minho’s hands against his stomach and both of their heavy breaths washing over his neck, making a chill run down his spine. he couldn’t move from the position the two had trapped him in, and it made a strange feeling settle in his stomach. he leaned into minho’s neck, which was conveniently exposed, and started to kiss at whatever skin he could reach. “channie,” minho breathed out. chris hesitated, pulling back slightly. “no, don’t stop baby.”

a knock on the door interrupted them, and chris whined quietly. “come on,” jisung said. “let’s go to the bedroom. minnie can make up some excuse to leave.” chris nodded and followed jisung out of the living room and into their bedroom. “hey baby, how are you feeling?” jisung asked once they were alone.

“’m okay,” chris said. “bit tired.” jisung ruffled chris’ hair and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“let’s go to bed, then. minnie will join us soon, hopefully.” chris nodded in agreement and took jisung’s hand, letting himself be pulled over to his bed – where the doona and computer were in the places he left them.

they laid in the bed for a few minutes, chris curled up against jisung’s chest and jisung watching something on his computer. “sunggie,” chris murmured, “can, can i have a kiss?” jisung chuckled lowly and pulled himself away from chris, who looked up at him shyly.

“well, how do you ask for things, channie?” jisung asked, pushing chris’ chin up with his hand, partially covered in sleeve.

“p-please?” chris asked hesitantly. jisung smiled and nodded, leaning closer to chris’ lips. chris closed the gap, melting against jisung’s mouth. he could feel jisung’s hands move to press against his stomach and wrap around his waist, holding him in place gently. chris didn’t notice that someone had entered the bedroom until the bed dipped.

“starting without me?” minho teased. chris shook his head and yawned, getting a head pat from jisung.

“no, channie’s tired, so we’re just going to take a nap. want to join?” jisung asked, drawing circles on chris’ side with his fingers. minho hummed in reply, and chris felt another hand against his stomach. “sleep well, channie,” jisung said, kissing chris’ forehead gently.

chris hummed and let himself fall into slumber, happily surrounded by... whatever jisung and minho were to him.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! ^^


End file.
